All I Ever Wanted
by Bailey Alexa
Summary: Bailey Petrich and Katie Smith, 2 simple girls living in South Park are about to turn the boy's world upside down. Fail summary KyleXOC StanXOC


"Colorado." I spat, the word tasted like venom in my mouth. "Fucking South fucking Park, in fucking Colorado." Yeah, Colorado, moving to that little hick town after about 14 years of being in a large penthouse in New York.

"Don't cuss so much dear. And yes South Park. Since you're dad… Well we can't really afford all the luxuries we have now, so we're going to live with you're aunt Mandi for a while. And come on, you'll be able to make some new friends… See some mountains, get some fresh air! It'll be like a mini-vacation!"

"Yeah, a vacation in hell." I groaned. My dad died a month ago, he had cancer, and that's all I'm ever going to say about that. I'm 14 years old, practically friendless due to my smartass mouth and that I hate rich preppy people. My school was full of them so I can only imagine as to why I don't have friends. Sighing slightly I closed my last bag of clothing while my mom left my room, I scanned by now bare black and white walls that not to long ago had been stripped of their posters.

"Come on Bailey! The plane leaves in an hour, and the taxi is here!" Giving my room another glance, I grabbed my bag and headed out.

~~~Five hour later~~~

I smiled pressing my finger to the fogged glass windshield of my Aunt's car and moving it in circles and shapes. I could see snow covered lawns through the lines of my drawings, I loved snow, I could also see the occasional child or adult. I pressed my forehead to the glass dark chocolate bangs pressing into my skin, my hazel orbs widening to see a group of kids picking on an even small one.

"STOP THE CAR!" I screamed, trying desperately to open the car door, damn child locks ruin my plans again. I lurched forward head hitting the headrest of the passenger seat, I was a little dazed but that didn't matter, I slammed open the door and practically rolled out of the car onto the snow then took off running to the people.

They were my age, it appeared so. 2 big guys picking on a girl that was around my age, making dirty suggestions and grabbing her while she told them to 'Fuck Off'. I ran and shoved with all my might at the one that had his filthy gloved hands on her. He was heavy, but he fell to the ground where I preceded to kick him as hard as I could in the balls. Heavy steel-toed boots connecting with the guy's crotch. I'm not quite sure what happened next, but something collided with my cheek and then I was lying in the cold snow. The frozen water was stinging my injured cheek, but I couldn't really move.

"LOOK YOU BASTARDS, YOU THINK IT'S FUCKIN FUNNY TO BEAT UP CHICKS?" I heard an angry voice yell, I couldn't really open my eyes so I just sort of laid there.

"HEY, ME AND JOHNNY WERE JUST TRYIN TO GET SOME WITH THIS LITTLE BITCH WHEN THE OTHER LITTLE BITCH INTERFERRED!"

"Hey, are you ok?" A voice said closer to me than the other's, I felt my head lift up and then set on something warmer and softer than the snow. "It's gonna be alright… Kyle and Kenny are taking care of those bastards… Cartman is just checking up on your friend over there."

"She isn't my friend…" I groaned, I couldn't open my eyes quite yet, I really wanted to see what this boy who was holding me looked like. "I jumped out of a car because I saw her… thought she was gonna get raped… Ow, my fucking head hurts."

"She's fine, she's actually sort of helping them take care of the bastard Sam that punched you. Oh and uhm… I'm Stan by the way. Stan Marsh"

"Bailey Petrich, sorry we had to meet under such shit circumstances…" I sighed, I opened my eyes, blinking like mad so the fuzzy haze would disappear, I was looking up into deep blue eyes, black hair slightly falling over them. My head was on his lap, the lap of this very cute stranger. I sat up immediately turning to face him, I looked at his red and blue hat before reaching on top of my head to find nothing. "Uhm.. S-S-Stan, have you seen my hat?" I stuttered shivering slightly.

"O-oh uhm, no. But…." He cut off grabbing his hat and setting it onto mine pulling so it would fit snuggly, blushing heavily whilst doing so. "Wear mine, or you'll freeze…"

"T-t-" I was cut off by a girl standing in between me and Stan arms crossed looking very pissed.

"You are the dumbest little fucktard I have ever met. Why did you do such a dumbass thing?" She shouted.

"Well if you weren't such a pussy bitch and could fight worth a damn, none of this would've happened. So it's your own damn fault, I just wanted to help." I retorted standing up having to look up on account of her being taller.

"I had it under control." She pouted looking away.

"The hell you did.. Liar."

"…Wanna be friends?" She asked catching me off guard looking hopeful.

"Uhm, sure." I sighed.

"I'm Katie Smith." I gave her a look over, she wore a black hat with cat ears, various buttons on each side, with safety pins in it for decoration. She wore simple dark jeans and a black leather jacket and to complete the ensemble she had a black and white scarf that matched her converse high-tops.

"Bailey Petrich. I just uhm… Moved here." I looked down at my black converse playing with my fingers from the inside of my green-blue hoodie.

"Come on Bailey! You're my new god damn neighbor, lets get the fuck away from here before more asshole dikes show up!" Stan grinned putting his arm around my shoulders and steering me to the sidewalk leaving Katie dumbstruck.

"Hey dickhole! That's my new friend and she's my fucking neighbor too!" Katie jogged to catch up with us screaming.

"Whateverrr, Kyle, Kenny, fatass! Hurry the fuck up! You gotta be done with the asshole by now."

We were walking all together, arguing, making small talk, all that good shit. Kenny was pretty cool in a way, he was waaaay taller than I was at 6'7" while I'm a measly 5'3". He was tall, but extremely skinny and pale, I keep hearing Cartman call him poor and stuff… so I figure it's from malnutrition. All in all he was cute and nice. Cartman… Is just well… Cartman, I take it that he's spoiled. And Fat. Can't forget fat. As for Kyle, he was Stan's best friend, his green hat was a bit original, but completely contradicted the red curls that spilled out of it. He seemed nice enough, I learned that he was jewish due to Cartman obsessively screaming 'SHUT UP YOU FUCKING JEW!' but it wasn't like I really cared. I just made more friends in 3 hours than I have in all of my 14 years put together. Go me.

Well after we got to what was supposedly my house, I guess it was due to my Aunt's car in the driveway, everybody parted saying goodbye, see-ya laters. I wandered around my aunt's house a bit, getting the feel of where everything is before settling in a rather bland room that I would call my own. I decided that the blank white walls were simply intolerable, and decided to put up posters sporting various bands such as Nevershoutnever!, To Be Juliets Secret, Disturbed, Soilwork, All Time Low, and We The Kings. I was simply exhausted after my little renovation, so I changed into simple pajamas: soffee shorts and a Cobra Starship concert t-shirt before curling up into my soft bed and falling asleep.


End file.
